We've Got All Night
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: After arguing for weeks over ways to keep Finn from spilling the beans to Burt and Carol that Kurt was staying the night at Blaine's,  they had finally come to an agreement that suited all involved parties. Bathtub Porn!


After arguing for weeks over ways to keep Finn from spilling the beans to Burt and Carol that Kurt was staying the night at Blaine's, they had finally come to an agreement that suited all involved parties. Finn would be staying the night with Rachel and Kurt with Blaine while Burt and Carole were left under the assumption that Kurt would actually be at Rachel's and Finn at Puck's. It seemed like a foolproof plan, though there had been a tense moment at the start of the day when Rachel's dads had called to make sure that Burt was aware that his son was staying the night with them. Kurt had never been so thankful for most of the glee kid's parents and their habit of referring to both Kurt and Finn as Burt's sons. Burt was still completely unaware after the conversation and Kurt and Finn were in the clear to spend the night with their significant others.

Kurt couldn't even bring himself to be offended by the number of times that Finn referred to him as 'dude' that day and even though he would deny it later, he had in fact returned the not so discreet high five that Finn had offered as they were loading overnight bags into their respective cars. He was literally buzzing with excitement by the time he made it to Blaine's house, and once in the door, he'd collapsed against his boyfriend as they giggled because _this was actually happening_, they had really gotten away with it. After their giggles had died down they stared at one another for a moment as it finally sunk it that they were completely alone, Kurt swears he could see the exact moment it clicked with Blaine but he had no time to react because seconds later Blaine's mouth was on his, licking past Kurt's lips at a frenzied pace. They fought for dominance as their tongues tangled, Kurt finally giving in and melting against Blaine's lips as his boyfriend began to undo the buttons of his coat, slipping it off his shoulders as they moved towards the stairs.

Kurt shivered as the cool air from the house hit him, lips trembling slightly against his boyfriends as Blaine pulled back slightly, running his hands up and down Kurt's arms. "Sorry", He murmured, leaning back in to press their lips together again, "It seems like it's always freezing in here, no matter what the thermostat says", He nibbled at the taller boys bottom lip, "I think I've got a way for us to warm up though."

Kurt allowed himself to be lead upstairs, a smile pulling at his lips when Blaine tugged him through his bedroom and towards the in suite bathroom, pulling Blaine into another kiss once he was perched on the lip of the oversized bathtub. "I like the way you think", He mumbled, reaching behind him to turn on the water without breaking the kiss.

Their clothes came off in a whirlwind of movement as the room began to fill with steam and the tub filled with bubbles that Kurt can't quite remember either of them adding. Blaine sunk back into the bubbles, the most sinful sounding moan escaping his lips, the noise short circuiting Kurt's brain as he was pulled into the hot water, bubbles tickling at his skin as he situated himself on top of his boyfriend. Kurt felt his eyes rolling backwards as their erections brushed together; both teens gasping at the contact before Blaine surged up, latching his lips on to the pale expanse of Kurt's neck. They rocked together in a frantic rhythm, hot water sloshing around them and over the lip of the tub as Kurt tangled his fingers through Blaine's hair, pulling lightly at the slightly damp curls, hips stuttering when he felt the vibrations of Blaine's moan against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Blaine", Kurt whimpered, "T-this is going to be o-over embarrassingly f-fast if we don't s-slow down", He panted.

"Don't care", Blaine gasped, his hands slipping around to grasp at Kurt's firm ass, squeezing and kneading at the firm muscles, "We have all night", He rolled his hips upward, biting marks into his boyfriends skin.

"Oh", Kurt murmured, torn between thrusting downwards into the sweet friction that was offered or up into the calloused hands that were now teasing at his hole, "Oh, God, Blaine", He moaned, feeling the telltale heat building within him.

"Come on, Kurt", Blaine groaned, sucking at his boyfriend clavicle, "Come for me baby."

Kurt blinked rapidly as his vision began to blur, eyes finally slamming shut as his orgasm overtook him, his hips slamming forward at a furious rate as he spilled his load into the warm water, feeling as Blaine went tense beneath him. Kurt collapsed against his boyfriend, breath coming out in harsh puffs as his vision began to clear, Blaine's hands coming to rest at his hips, pulling them even tighter together in the now cooling water.

"Remind me to send Finn and Puck a thank you card for lying for us", Blaine panted into Kurt's ear a few minutes later.

"Oh, God", Kurt grimaced, "You are not allowed to mention either one of them again for the rest of the night", He whined, making a face at his boyfriend. "Come on now", Kurt moved, trying to pull back from where he was resting against Blaine's chest but feeling the hold his boyfriend had on him tighten, "We need to get out of this mess and get cleaned up."

Blaine whined, burying his head into Kurt's neck, "Just a minute", He sighed, "We've still got the whole night", He murmured, pressing his lips against the kiss bruised skin of Kurt's neck.


End file.
